


Yuletide

by astronaut86



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU: Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Yule Ball, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut86/pseuds/astronaut86
Summary: A just for fun one-shot that imagines the Overwatch heroes as Hogwarts students. Ostensibly set during the Goblet of Fire, our brave heroes attend the Yule Ball. No actual knowledge of Harry Potter is necessary to enjoy this.Featuring Lúcio, Jack, Angela, Mei, Lena, Brigitte, Hana, Moira, Zarya, Baptiste, Fareeha, Jesse, and special guests - shenanigans and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Yuletide

“What the fuck,” Jack grumped as one hand rose up to swat at whatever the hell was tickling his face.

“Jack! Great morning!”

“No, it’s fucking not,” Jack grunted. His eyes cracked open and blur of colors, predominately green, filled his hazy vision. He grabbed a fistful of whatever it was and yanked. A leafy string of _nature_ fell into his lap. “What the actual fuck is this?

“Check it, man, they’re garlands.” Lúcio replied cheerfully.

Jack stared at it in disbelief, but the red and yellow ball-shaped ornaments stared painfully back at him. “The hell? It’s fucking October.”

“The matriarch of the holiday season herself, Mariah Carey, released _All I Want For Christmas_, on October 29, 1994.” Lúcio flicked his wand and the song began playing loudly. “Objectively, the best Christmas song, _ever_.”

“Fuck no.”

Lúcio ignored the clear look of horror on Jack’s face. “Woo, you feel that? That’s the Christmas spirit!”

Jack reached for his own wand, nestled securely under his pillow, and pointed it at Lúcio before he could react. “_Stupefy_!” Lúcio went flying backwards, tumbling onto his back. “Stay down.” Jack grabbed his plush comforter, yanked it over his head, and went back to sleep.

-

“Oy, who you lot going to the ball with?” Lena ‘whispered’ loudly with a giggle. Fareeha glanced at Angela who shrugged, and Hana and Brigitte giggled.

“Oh my gosh! Is that soon?” Mei questioned apprehensively. 

“Time’s almost out!” Lena gasped.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” drawled Moria, who had somehow snuck up behind the group, causing Hana to jump slightly. Angela scowled at her.

“Go away,” Lena quipped, but Moria didn’t budge. She curled her lips. “Or?”

“Or I’ll kick your bloody ass.”

“Unlikely,” Moria clipped. She turned her eyes to Angela. “Come to the ball with me.” Angela looked taken aback, and then horrified.

“No way!” Lena interjected.

“Be quiet,” Moria snapped back. To Angela, she said, “You want to. All evidence supports my deduction.” Hana and Lena both stared at Moira as if she had grown three heads. Mei shifted nervously from side to side, uncomfortable and looking for somewhere to dart off to. Fareeha was carefully watching Angela’s face, pointedly ignoring the disturbed Ravenclaw.

Angela couldn’t even respond before Hana asked, “What evidence?”

Moira sighed with exasperation. Then started counting off on her fingers each time she revealed a clue: “Her intellect is unmatched except by my own,” the group stared at her in disbelief; “She’s always in hospital wing when I am,” (Angela attempted to explain but was cut-off by Moria raising her voice to talk over her); and “She can’t keep her eyes off me in potions.” At this, Fareeha scowled.

After a long, silent pause, Lena burst out into giggles and doubled over with uncontrollable laugher that quickly spread to Hana. Mei giggled uncomfortably. Fareeha, who wasn’t laughing, just looked between Angela and Moria; the scowl replaced by an unreadable, stony expression.

Moira narrowed her eyes slightly but otherwise ignored the laughter. Instead she implored Angela directly, “Well?”

“No,” Angela said.

“But you can’t deny my discovery, can you?”

Angela arched her eyebrows, and replied, “Not describing my feelings about you would be a kindness.” 

“Very well.”

“Want me to knock some sense into you?” Brigitte offered Moira, sounding more cheerful than threatening.

“Unnecessary,” Moira said dismissively as she gazed intently at Angela before departing. Even before Moira was even out of earshot, Lena quipped, “Wow, Angela. _Scary_.”

Fareeha crossed her arms over her chest and asked, “Do you really see her in hospital wing?”

“Yes,” Angela said with a sigh, “But, I’m there learning about healing spells. Not following her around.” Fareeha didn’t respond, and just gave Angela an appraising look, causing Angela to offer, “Madam Pomfrey is an excellent teacher.”

“Don’t worry luv,” Lena said, patting Angela comfortingly on the back. “We didn’t think you were!” Hana, Mei, and Brigitte nodded in agreement.

“_SOOOO_, does anyone have a date?” Lena asked, returning to her earlier question.

“No,” said Fareeha. “_Boo_,” Lena responded. Fareeha continued, “And I’ve got Quidditch practice.”

“Fine,” Lena said. “We’ll find you a date later.” Fareeha shook her head no. “Bye,” the group said in unison as she marched off in another direction. Angela’s eyes lingered on Fareeha’s retreating back.

Then Hana said, “I’m going with Hanzo.” Lena gasped. “But he doesn’t know it yet,” Hana added slyly.

“But he’s the enemy!” Lena said.

“Is he?” Angela responded. Lena nodded her head vigorously, shouting, “He’s Slytherin!” Angela rolled her eyes.

“Jack is cute,” Mei added tentatively, to which Brigitte offered, “But so grumpy!” Mei blushed.

“He is,” Angela agreed, “But,” she paused, seeming to weigh her words carefully. Then shook her head, seemingly deciding something. “Nevermind.”

“Oh!” said Mei. “If you like him …”

“It’s not that,” Angela said reassuringly. She paused again before saying carefully, “But, he does seem enchanted by someone else.” Mei looked slightly disappointed at this news.

“Angela means he’s gay, luv” Lena supplied cheerfully. “Oh,” replied Mei; she seemed relieved to hear it. “Lena!” Angela chided.

“What? _So am I_!” Lena exclaimed defensively.

“You still shouldn’t out someone else,” Angela said pointedly.

“Okay, mum,” Lena quipped sarcastically.

“Hey Lena,” Hana interrupted. “Isn’t that your crush?” She nodded to the group of girls walking toward them on the other side of the corridor.

Forgetting her quibble with Angela, Lena whirled on her feet, eyes darting wildly around. When she spotted the girl Hana was talking about, Lena’s face turned deep red. “Hide me,” she mouthed and darted behind Brigitte. Hana and Mei giggled and stepped forward next to Angela so that the three of them were mostly blocking Brigitte and Lena from view.

When the group of other girls passed by, one of them slowed down and waited for her friends to pass before approaching Angela. “Hi Angela,” she said. “I was hoping you could tell me where—” The girl stopped mid-sentence after looking past Angela. “Lena? Are you – is that you hiding back there?”

Lena elbowed Brigitte in the back. “_You’re a bloody terrible shield_,” she whispered. Then, after bouncing out from behind Brigitte said, “What? NO. I wasn’t hiding.”

“She was,” Angela deadpanned. Lena mouthed _traitor_ at her. The redhaired girl just look mildly amused. Then said, “Well, if you’re done, would you mind stepping over here with me for a sec?”

“Um, yah, okay,” Lena agreed. By now her face had gone through six shades of red and Hana had to nudge her forward before her legs started moving. The remaining girls watched Lena and Emily disappear down the corridor and around the corner.

“Lunch?” Brigitte offered. “I’m starving.”

“No, I’ve got to find Hanzo,” Hana said. “Can’t let Lena get a date before me!”

“Oh, looks like it might be too late for that,” said Mei. “I work fast,” Hana responded. “Come with me – he’s usually surrounded by other cute boys.” Mei looked at her with slight hesitation, but Hana wouldn’t take no for an answer and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hallway.

Angela shook her head at them, then turned to Brigitte and said, “I could use a refreshment.”

\--

The large, fire-engine red ball was easy to spot against the backdrop of bright, white snow, and Fareeha was flying right towards it. From her peripheral vision, she could see a pink-haired woman speeding after it, bat waving around and whooping loudly, “I break you!” Fareeha leaned forward on her broom, urging it forward, but the large Hufflepuff beat here there.

CRACK. The sound of wood against the fast-moving leather resonated in Fareeha’s ears. The red ball veered sharply toward Fareeha at breakneck speed. It connected with Fareeha’s head before she could even react, knocking her violently off her broom. Her body crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

Zarya had been whooping with victory until she realized what had happened. Color drained from her face as she screamed out, “Halt!” to the others, and then sped straight toward where the bludger had sent Fareeha. The other players continued for a few minutes until the situation sunk in and they too landed.

“Move,” Jean-Baptiste said to Zarya after landing. “Stay back,” he added to the others. He quickly knelt next to Fareeha and placed two fingers on her neck. “She’s breathing.” He pulled his wand out and cast a spell.

“Will she be alright?” Zarya asked worriedly.

“She’ll need some healing, but yes.”

“You don’t sound confident.”

Before Baptiste could respond, Jesse interjected, “Hot damn, Zarya.” He let out a low whistle as he looked over Fareeha. Baptiste was nudging her slightly now and her eyes fluttered open.

“It was an accident.”

“Help me get her to the medical wing,” Baptiste said.

“Owe,” Fareeha grumbled, wincing. Baptiste and Jesse each offered a hand to her, which she accepted, and together they pulled her up. She was dizzy on her feet and almost at once lost her balance.

“Let me,” said Zarya, catching Fareeha. Baptiste started to protest but it was too late: Zarya had already scooped Fareeha up into her arms like it was nothing.

“_Damn_,” said Jesse, again letting out a low whistle. He was clearly impressed with the way Zarya made picking up a tall, muscled athlete look so easy. Fareeha protested, “I can walk on my own,” which Zarya ignored as she started trotting off toward the castle.

“Be careful with her! She might have a concussion,” Baptiste yelled after her, scurrying with Jesse to catch-up. When they reached the medical wing, Madam Pomfrey scolded them for nearly killing someone and then shooed them all out so she could look after Fareeha.

Standing just outside the medical wing now, Zarya sighed, heaving her heavy shoulders. “You did a real number on her,” Jesse commented.

Zarya _hmphed _and said, “Be quiet, or you’re next.” Zarya picked up her pace, evidently intent of getting out of Jesse’s company.

“Hot damn,” Jesse said to Baptiste before calling at Zarya, “You, me, Yule Ball?”

Baptiste’s eyes widened and he murmured, “Unbelievable.”

\--

“Lets go, lets go,” Lena said, energized. She was pacing back and forth in the dorm. Hana was busy putting on lipstick.

“Don’t forget your shoes,” Hana said without looking away from her own task.

Lena looked at feet and gasped. “You’re right!” She sprinted to her four-poster and dropped to the floor so she could reach around underneath it to find them. “Do you think everyone else is ready yet??”

“Maybe,” Hana said. She glanced back at the other beds in the room. She hadn’t seen Fareeha since they’d heard she’d been in a Quidditch accident, but her dress robes were no longer hanging up. Brigitte had left earlier, saying something about food, and none of their other roommates were around. “Where are you meeting Emily?”

“By the Great Hall.”

After the girls had finished getting ready, they left the tower with a throng of other Gryffindors. When they reached the corridor leading to the Great Hall, Lena started bouncing on the balls of her feet, until she spotted her date.

“Emily!” she said, speeding off without biding Hana goodbye.

Hana waited patiently until she spotted a group emerge from a stairway leading from the dungeons. “Hanzo!” she sputtered cheerily as she bounded over toward them. Hanzo had not been the most receptive to her suggestion they go together, but after realizing she wasn’t going to take no for an answer, he had relented.

“Hana,” he said stoically. Without waiting for him to offer, she grabbed his arm, looping hers through it. Then exclaimed, “You’re such a gentleman,” as if it had been his idea. Akande snickered until Hana fixed him with a writhing glare. Ashe rolled her eyes and was about to comment until she saw Jesse across the corridor.

“It’s been real, boys,” she said to her fellow Slytherins before striding toward Jesse.

Jesse saw Ashe, then quickly began looking around behind him. Seemingly satisfied, he drawled out, “Hey, dollface.” Ashe gave her boyfriend a kiss before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the Great Hall.

The faculty had outdone themselves with decorations this year: icicles hung from the ceiling, and suits of armor had been enchanted to sing carols whenever someone walked by. Angela, who had arrived promptly, was already seated at small table near the refreshment table when Brigitte joined her.

“Wow, Angela! You look so nice,” she exclaimed.

Angela grinned. “Thank you, Brigitte. You look lovely as well.” Brigitte smiled back. “It’s my best suit.” They were quickly joined by Mei and Zarya.

“Hello everyone,” Zarya said pleasantly. And Mei quipped, “I brought butterbeers.” Sure enough, floating behind her on a thin sheet of ice were five beverages. After passing them out, “That’s for Fareeha,” she said of the extra. “Is she here?”

“She’s not in the medical wing anymore,” Angela responded. “But I haven’t seen her since yesterday.”

“Sorry,” mumbled Zarya but she struggled to look contrite as she scanned the crowd of students who had formed a thick crowd.

“Are you looking for someone?” asked Mei.

“Well, yes,” Zarya said. “I have a date.” She could not hide a grin that broke out on her face.

“Me too,” said Mei far more woefully and reluctantly. Unlike Zarya, Mei was concentrating hard on the butterbeer instead of the crowd.

“Is something wrong?” Angela asked Mei.

“I just … Hana thought it would be a good idea.”

“Do I need to hit someone for you?” asked Brigitte. “Ever if its Hana?”

“Oh, no,” said Mei. “It’s just … Gabriel is really intimidating.”

Zarya snorted. “He’s puny.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a good time!” Brigitte offered. “And if you don’t, you can just dance with me.”

Mei smiled. “Thanks, Brigitte. You’re probably right.”

“There he is,” Zarya exclaimed.

“Where?” exclaimed Mei.

“Oh, no, not Gabriel. _Jesse_.” Zarya chugged the rest of her butterbeer, let out a loud burp, and slammed the empty bottle on the table. “I’ll see you later.”

Once she was gone, Brigitte inquired. “So … does Zarya know her date has a girlfriend?”

“She does now,” said Angela. Mei and Brigitte followed Angela’s gaze to see Zarya tapping Jesse’s shoulder from behind as he was kissing a blonde woman. From where they were seated, they could see Ashe slap Jesse, followed by Zarya.

“Ouch,” said Mei. “Looks like he’s going to need healing.”

“I will not be taking care of him,” Angela said, shaking her head.

“Is that Fareeha?” Mei asked, suddenly. She pointed a finger at the tall figure sitting at a nearby table. “Who’s she talking to?”

Angela craned her head around to see Fareeha indeed sitting two tables over, seemingly engrossed in conversation with a witch she didn’t know.

“Probably someone from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons,” Brigitte said. Angela pursed her lips together, then finished off her butterbeer and took the one Mei had set aside for Fareeha. Mei looked at Fareeha and then back at Angela, trying to discern something, but before she could ask, a loud crash startled her.

The girls all turned around to see Jack sprawled out on the floor next to a suit of armor that was in pieces on the floor. “Fuck off,” he was screaming over the distorted Christmas carol that the armor was still trying to sing.

“My bad,” Lúcio said.

“I fucking told you I didn’t want to come to this stupid dance.”

“I know, that’s why I had to bring you myself,” Lúcio said, proud at his achievement. “Sorry about dropping you though.”

“Oh dear,” said Angela with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Brigitte said. She got up and rushed over to offer aid to Jack. Mei looked like she wanted to as well, but Hana had caught her eye from across the way where she sat with Hanzo and Gabriel.

“Oh, well, here goes nothing,” she said to Angela. Angela offered a smile, “Go on, I’ll see you later.”

Left alone at the table now, Angela watched Fareeha intently – she seemed to be laughing heartily at something the unknown witch was saying – as she nursed whatever was left over in the remaining bottles of butterbeer. Soon, the first strums of the Weird Sisters began to play, and her attention was briefly captured by the Champions and their partners who took to dance floor.

“You could be having a good time too, you know” came a voice that made Angela cringe. Her eyes snapped up to Moira, who now stood over her and had seemed to have been watching her watch Fareeha. “Dance with me, Angela.”

“I will pass, thank you.”

“Are you really going to deny this attraction between us?” Moira pressed.

Angela sighed. “There is no attraction.”

Moira raised her eyebrows. She gave Angela a penetrating look and said, “We both know I omitted the most damning piece of evidence of your attraction to me.”

Angela raised a hand to her face in frustration. “I said no. Kindly, leave me alone.”

“I note, you don’t deny it.” When Angela didn’t respond, Moira added, “Have it your way, then,” She bowed slightly before leaving.

“Finally, some peace and quiet,” Angela mused to herself. She went to look for Fareeha again but noticed both she and the witch she had been talking to were gone now. “Damn.”

“What did she want?” The voice from behind Angela startled her so hard she visibly jumped.

“Fareeha,” Angela gaped. After a beat, “Nothing.”

“I see.” Fareeha lingered there as a silence lapsed.

“Do you want to join me?” Angela finally asked, gesturing at the empty chairs. Fareeha responded only by taking a seat.

Angela turned her gaze to the dance floor, where most of the student body now seemed to be – their friends included. Hana was bopping up and down next to Hanzo who was stony faced but accommodating. Brigitte had somehow managed to drag Lúcio _and_ Jack out with her. Even Mei was awkwardly dancing with an equally out-of-place Gabriel.

After a bit, Angela commented, “It is good to see them having a good time.”

Fareeha nodded. “Indeed.”

“And you? How is your night?”

“It’s been enjoyable,” Fareeha said.

“Ah,” said Angela vaguely as she fiddled with the empty bottle in her hand. Fareeha picked up a bottle next to her, but it too was empty. “Can I get you another one?” Fareeha offered.

Angela shook her head. “I am alright, thank you.” Another beat. “Would you like to dance?”

“We could,” Fareeha said, “Or, we could get some air.” She jerked her head toward the door.

“Alright,” Angela agreed, standing up.

They left the Great Hall and made their way outside. Despite being after 10, it was still light enough outside to easily see the gardens because of the way the moonlight reflected on the snow. Several couples were strewn out around them – some walking hand-in-hand, and others snogging unabashedly. Angela and Fareeha wandered out a little further, finding themselves on a path toward the Quidditch field.

“How are you feeling?” Angela asked. “I wanted to check on you myself, but Madam Pomfrey would not let anyone see you.”

“It wasn’t the worst injury I’ve ever had,” Fareeha said, “and I’m fine now.”

“Wonderful.” Angela smiled. They continued in silence, walking side by side. Their hands brushed a few times before Angela finally made the move to firmly grasp Fareeha’s in her own. When Fareeha didn’t pull away, Angela let out a small happy sigh of relief. Neither said anything as they walked hand-in-hand for several minutes. Eventually, their pace slowed until they came to a stop. “

“Look, Angela,” Fareeha began in a tone that caused Angela’s brow to furrow, but she did not let go of Angela’s hand. “I like you. I like you a lot. And I have a for a long time.” The silent _But_ caused Angela to suck in a breath. After a beat, Fareeha continued, “I can’t do this if there’s something with you and … Moira.”

Angela squeezed Fareeha’s hand, then laughed shortly, relieved that’s all it was. “Oh, god – no. There is absolutely nothing.”

“Why does she seem to think otherwise?” Fareeha asked. It wasn’t accusatory but it her tone was serious.

Angela sighed, but said nothing as she considered her words carefully. Deciding honesty was the best policy, she admitted loathly, “I kissed her.” A frown formed on Fareeha’s face, but she didn’t let go of Angela’s hand. “It was – a mistake. It was before I knew who she was, and I have no interest in her now.” Not sure how much she wanted to explain about the circumstances giving rise to the kiss, or the aftermath, she paused again. Hoping Fareeha would accept that for now, she looked her in the eye and said, “I like you too. A lot.”

Fareeha considered that for a moment. “Alright,” Fareeha said, squeezing Angela’s hand. She smiled. Then she pulled Angela closer and kissed her. The warm, excited feeling didn’t last long before they were interrupted.

“Fareeha, is that you?” The girls jumped apart. And Fareeha looked particularly stunned as she stammered out, “Mom?”

“Professor,” Angela stuttered. Ana stood, looking at the pair of them with a bemused smile. “And, er, other professor,” Angela said, acknowledging the big, tall man behind Ana.

“What are you doing out here?” Fareeha asked.

“Same as you, from the looks of it,” Ana said flippantly.

“What?” said Fareeha as her eyes darted between Ana and Reinhart. “What the fuck.”

“Language,” Ana tutted. “Well, you two have fun.” She winked. “I know we will.” Ana tugged on Reinhart’s hand. For his part, he chuckled and followed obediently.

Fareeha just stared after them, utterly mortified, while Angela was both embarrassed and amused. “Come on,” she finally said to Fareeha. “I have a cure for this.”


End file.
